


战利品3

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	战利品3

会议厅里，内阁所有成员已经全部落座。 

今天的会议只有一个主题，关于对高级战俘叶修的处置。 

周泽楷面无表情地坐在主位上，联邦议院的会议向来是由枢密院大臣主持的。 

周泽楷的左侧一片安静。首席大臣兼下议院领袖韩文清的脸上是一如既往的严肃，内政大臣张新杰慢条斯理地擦拭着眼镜，而外交大臣张佳乐百无聊赖地转着钢笔。 

右侧则热闹的多。国防大臣喻文州和财政大臣王杰希正讨论着今年的政府军开支，联邦之星黄少天在一旁有一搭没一搭地插科打诨。 

大家都面色如常，好像这只是一个再普通不过的常规会议。 

“会议正式开始。”周泽楷曲指敲了敲桌子，“相信在座的各位都得到了消息，斗神叶修已经成为了联邦战俘。叶修的重要性不必我多言，大家说说自己的看法吧。” 

周泽楷话音未落，黄少天就跳了出来：“国防部可是森严得连一只鸟都飞不进来，我看就让我们国防部——” 

“屁！”张佳乐直接打断了黄少天的话，“这就是你们私自关押战俘的理由？” 

张新杰附和地点了点头，王杰希也向喻文州投去了不赞同的目光。 

黄少天张嘴就想继续争辩，喻文州眼疾手快地在桌下扯住了他的衣角。 

黄少天立刻刹住了闸，惊险万分地把未说出口的“没走正式关押程序前，国防部代理看管战俘理所当然”吞了回去。 

还好被拦住了，国防部代理收押战俘一直是惯例却不是法定程序，他们要是真追究下去，怕不是他和喻文州直接就要被三掷出局了。 

黄少天心下一阵痛骂，这些对叶修心怀不轨的人当真都不是善茬。显然，他忘记了自己也是心怀不轨的成员之一。 

在场的众人见黄少天没有再接话，都暗自可惜了一番。 

接下来又是一番毫无营养的争论。 

霸图出身的张新杰和张佳乐抱作一团，要求财政部和外交部联合关押叶修。王杰希孤军奋战建议由内政部管理，黄少天和喻文州虽然不为自己争取关押权却不断地驳斥其他人的意见。 周泽楷和韩文清则默不作声地看着他们争吵。 

四十几分钟后。

韩文清扫了眼手表，看着时间差不多，递给了周泽楷一个眼神，周泽楷轻轻点了点头。 

韩文清轻咳两声，众人知道这场毫无意义的过场总算是结束了，都静了下来，看向了韩文清。

“帝国的外交部已经和联邦交涉了一个月后开军事法庭。”韩文清停顿了一下，“我就不拐弯抹角了，为了把叶修牢牢地抓在手里。这个月我们会有很多工作要做，国防、财政、外交、内政都要配合起来。” 

众人点头表示认可，想要让帝国放弃斗神，将会是一场全方位的政治恶战。 

“所以我建议，在没有取得最终法庭胜诉前，叶修就由议院单独看押。” 

议院看押的目的相当明显，众人互相牵制，各自分一杯羹。这是早就了然于心的结果，在竞争者实力相当的情况下，瓜分利益是必然结局。 

周泽楷示意举手表决开始。

毫不意外，全票通过。 

“那么，从今天起到一个月后的升庭这段时间，就由议会看押高级战俘叶修。散会！” 周泽楷对会议作了最后的总结。 

周泽楷沿着漆黑的楼道走到了地下一层。

那天开过会后，叶修就被关押到了这里。

这几天财政、外交、内政和国防都在连轴转,只有枢密院忙里偷闲，占了几分便宜，他才有时间来见叶修。

自从知道叶修成了联邦的战俘，周泽楷心里的阴暗就无时不刻不在疯长。

想狠狠地占有那个男人。

周泽楷很早就认识叶修了。

那时候的联邦和帝国的关系还没像现在这样水火不容。周泽楷被选派为联邦军校指挥系的交换生，送往帝国军政部进行交流学习。

叶修那个时候就已经是帝国的总指挥官了，也是那次交流学习的直接负责人。

周泽楷作为那批交换生里最优秀的一位，与叶修接触得最多，周泽楷一早就在不知不觉中迷恋上了这个手把手教导自己的人。

不是未曾经迷惑过自己竟爱上了一个同性，周泽楷诘问过自己无数次：那是爱吗？还是崇拜衍化的错觉？他想回到联邦后，也许时间就冲淡了一切。可离开叶修的每一天周泽楷都在失眠，思念盘旋在心头，无时不刻不想飞到他身边拥抱他、亲吻他。

再没过多久，周泽楷的那点旖旎心思就被现实击打得支离破碎，联邦不得不与帝国交火了。

在连绵不断的战事里，那些思念在漫长的苦相思中烧到了极致，熬干后化成了满载着恶意的占有欲。

想要那个人成为自己的私有物。带着这样阴暗的心思，周泽楷走进了关押室。

 

叶修是被颈间的湿意弄醒的。

一个毛茸茸的的脑袋埋在自己的颈项里一点点地舔舐着。

叶修面无表情，推开了那个脑袋。

“前辈，好久不见。”

“周泽楷，你也想上我？”

叶修看到那张过分俊美的脸以肉眼可见的速度耷拉了下来，“前辈，你以前都是叫我小周的。”

叶修不为所动，晃了晃手上的锁链：“我以前也不是没有人身自由的。”

看着那双精致修长的手在自己眼前晃来晃去，周泽楷心里一阵痒意，忍不住扣住了叶修的右手，在掌心里反复把玩。

叶修想要抽回来，却被周泽楷紧紧地攥住，指尖都有些发红。

周泽楷的动作越发地放肆，他在叶修的手背上落下一个轻轻的吻，然后将白里透红的指尖含进了嘴里，用牙齿轻轻啃噬圆润的指腹。

叶修虽然四肢被铁链紧紧地锁着，但链条很长，给了他很大的活动空间，他忍无可忍地一脚踹向了周泽楷的下盘。

周泽楷早有所觉，还从未有人在体术上胜过他。他轻而易举地架住了叶修的左腿，趁机把膝盖挤进了叶修的两腿之间。

用膝盖抵住了叶修的膝窝，周泽楷这才放开了架着叶修的手，单手解下了自己的皮带将叶修的两只手捆在了一起。

叶修气得眼睛通红，他没招惹过他们任何一个人，一个二个的是有多恨他，才能想到用这种手段报复他。

叶修咬牙切齿：“我记得联邦公约里有一条是拘留国应给予战俘人道待遇和保护，不得虐待和侮辱俘虏吧。”

周泽楷揉搓着叶修的耳垂：“怎么会虐待你呢，疼你都来不及。”

叶修被气笑了，周泽楷装作什么都没有看见，给了叶修一个大大的微笑：“前辈记忆力这么好，一会一定要好好记住我是怎么进入你的。”

叶修选择用沉默表达他的愤怒，嘴唇抿成了一条直线，下颌紧绷成了一个尖刻的弧度。

周泽楷轻柔地解开了叶修的扣子，每当冰凉的指尖划过叶修的胸膛，带起的就是一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

将叶修下半身的衣物也全数褪下，周泽楷直接握住了叶修粉嫩的性器捏了捏，惊叹道：“真可爱。”

叶修屈辱地将自己的视线凝聚在了洁白的天花板上，他选择无视周泽楷的挑逗。

即使没得到叶修的回应，周泽楷也不在意，这个人就在自己面前，还有什么不满意的。

周泽楷在叶修不可思议的眼神中趴在了叶修的双腿之间，把叶修的欲望含进了嘴里。

叶修没有忍住，发出了舒服的叹息。与他被强迫给喻文州口交的青涩完全不同，周泽楷真的很有技巧，一边细细舔舐着整个柱体，一边刺激着下面的囊袋，双管齐下。

无法违背的生理上的快感，让叶修忍不住夹紧了双腿，又被周泽楷重重的握住强迫分开，将叶修的下体吞的更深了一些。

“唔...啊.........”在周泽楷的全方位服务下，叶修尖叫着射了出来。

就算精液射了满嘴，周泽楷也没有吐出叶修的欲望，他含住了叶修的全部精液。

“是甜的。”周泽楷满足得眯了眯眼，“前辈也尝一尝。”

太变态了，叶修扭头就想躲过周泽楷的亲吻，却被周泽楷卡住了脖子，一片阴影投在了叶修的脸上。

这已经不能算是亲吻了，只是单方面的撕咬。周泽楷像草原上干涸季的野兽一样，在快要渴死时找到了水源，恨不得把叶修整个吞吃入腹。

周泽楷的舌头扫过了叶修口腔里每一寸领地，贪婪的抢夺着叶修的氧气，叶修被吻的几乎要窒息。缺氧的大脑让叶修不能思考，自己该不会被吻死吧。

看着叶修的眼神渐渐涣散，周泽楷才终于恋恋不舍地放开了叶修的嘴唇。

叶修双眼无神地仰躺在床上，脑子滑过的念头居然是：骗人，精液明明是苦的。

在叶修失神的时候，周泽楷已经将润滑剂倒满了手指，又将剩下的部分全部倒在了叶修的菊穴上。

刚破处不久的后穴黏膜还充着血，当周泽楷的手指进入时，叶修差点从床上弹起来。

周泽楷的手指一往无前的往深处挺进，所经之处的肉壁顺着神经中枢传递到叶修大脑的是又疼又痒。

有了润滑剂的帮助，周泽楷很容易地就塞进去了两根手指，两根手指在充血的黏膜上搔刮，叶修一时竟分不清究竟是疼痛多一些还是麻痒多一些。

叶修的前端已经慢慢立了起来，周泽楷见状又加了一根。

灯光下，晶莹的润滑液随着周泽楷手指的抽插沿着股缝色情地顺流而下，感觉到屁股上凉凉的液体，叶修羞耻地瑟缩了一下屁股。

差不多已经准备充分了，周泽楷满意地拍了拍叶修的屁股，“前辈可要好好地把我吃进去。”

周泽楷迫不及待地脱下了裤子，他等这一天已经很久很久，久到发疯了。

而叶修从看到周泽楷的阳具后，就开始恐惧地扭着腰往后挪。周泽楷的阳具完全继承了他身高的优良传统，柱身粗壮笔直，龟头饱满圆润。

上一次黄少天的进入已经让叶修恐惧万分，要是被周泽楷这根紫红色的大家伙插进去一定会被捅穿的吧。

感受到了叶修对自己阳具的恐惧，周泽楷只觉得无比自豪，男性的象征被别人认为大总是一件值得骄傲的事的，尤其这个人还是自己爱的人。

周泽楷抓住了叶修的腰，把叶修拽了回来，单膝压住了叶修的一条腿，在自己的阴茎上又倒了一大滩润滑液，就对着那个红艳艳的小洞捅了进去。

如果说上一次被进入是感觉身体被撕裂的话，周泽楷的进入直接让叶修产生了下一秒就要死掉的错觉。

周泽楷也不是很好受，叶修实在是太紧了。

他将阴茎停在半路，用指甲去掐叶修的乳孔，又在他的颈边与胸膛不住地亲吻爱抚。感受到后穴稍放松了一些，叶修脸颊也染上了情欲的粉色，周泽楷才扣着叶修的腰动了起来。

周泽楷的阴茎大得有些令人发指，周泽楷根本不用刻意去找叶修的前列腺，粗壮的柱体每次都能摩擦到叶修最淫荡的地方。

操干的力度不断加重，两人交合的地方开始有白沫被挤出。叶修更是被操出了源源不断的快感，爽得甚至要翻白眼。

干到最后，周泽楷犹不过瘾，抱着叶修的腰，就着还插入的姿势，把叶修翻了个身，滚烫的肉棒在叶修的紧致嫩滑的穴肉里狠狠地摩擦了一整圈。

“啊！啊........不，不要了！求求你.......不.......别......那里，停下啊！”

周泽楷喘着粗气：“叫我的名字，叫我的名字就放过你。”

“周.....泽楷，小周.....唔啊，小周.......求求你。”叶修的声音里满是委屈到极致的哭腔。  
周泽楷完全没有信守承诺。

听着深陷情欲的叶修叫着自己的名字，周泽楷的欲望又升腾了一个高度。他用力掰开了叶修的两块翘挺的臂瓣，没有了这两坨肉的阻碍，他进入到了更深的地方......

叶修被操得已经两眼发黑，他觉得自己像是行驶在大海里的一艘独木舟，四周全是无尽的白茫，不时有巨浪将他拍打到欲望的顶端。

坚持，坚持住啊叶修，撑到军事法庭，一切都会结束的。叶修这样对自己说。

但是，真的会结束吗？


End file.
